


Jealousy Has Every Place in Night Vale

by bennylucerne



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 4+1, Dead interns, I'm Sorry, Jealous Carlos, Jealous Interns, M/M, Multi, Oblivous!Cecil, lost interns, poor interns, possible eldric horrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennylucerne/pseuds/bennylucerne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4 + 1 story about how numerous interns (but only four are dignified with being told) have crushes on Cecil and are horrifically jealous of Carlos (sweet, perfect Carlos of whom everyone is jealous because is - as aforemented - perfect).</p>
<p>Carlos on the other hand is annoyed by his own jealousy of the interns, but is sure of Cecil's unwavering affection for him (but Carlos will admit to himself [and maybe the hissing shadow under his bed] that he is kind of glad when the interns die/go/missing/are lost/murdered).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Has Every Place in Night Vale

#  Jealousy Has Every Place in Night Vale 

 

_Jimmy_   


Cecil had just put the show into the weather forecast and was leaning back in his chair, rubbing at his face. It had been a long day and a longer night (according to Carlos almost 12 hours longer, though that was debateable because of the lack of clocks) and Cecil had been kept awake by a low muttering that had come from under his bed all night long.  
The sudden coffee that appeared in front of his face was a surprise (but floating objects/people were more common in the radio-studio than anywhere else), so Cecil grabbed at the caffeine without a care for where it came from or why there was a hand still attached to the mug.  
"Oh!"  
Cecil looked up at the exclamation because he was sure the coffee hadn't made the noise, and yes, standing next to him was in fact Jimmy Grevers - the latest intern. Upon further investigation, Cecil came to the solid conclusion that he had accidently wrapped his hand around Jimmy's which was attached to the coffee mug.  
There was a pause. Yes, Cecil knew he should let go but at the same time - coffee, and besides he was nearly done.  
Jimmy had blushed a deep red (but it might have been weird if he had blushed another colour - in fact yes you had to report anyone that blushed another colour; specifically blue - that was not natural) and started to stammer something.  
Cecil wasn't paying attention though because the weather was coming to a close and he needed to finish his coffee.  
The weather finished just in time for the whole radio audience to hear the final gulp and satisfied sigh that any coffee drinker is familiar with. Cecil smiled at Jimmy, "That was the weather and I just wanted to say thank you to Jimmy for the coffee that may or may not have just saved my life. I am so lucky that I always have people here to look after me; I'll tell you, they'd never treat anyone this well in Desert Bluffs..."  
So focused on his monologue was Cecil that he never noticed the long, lingering, wistful and other romantic adjectives, look Jimmy was giving him.  
Sadly though, Jimmy just stood there, forgotten as Cecil began waxing lyrical about Carlos, using the hand Jimmy had held to gesture excitedly in the air, even though no one (but the secret police and management) could see them.  


 

-  


 

_Darren_   


Darren hated it when Carlos was around. Hell, the scientist didn't even need to be around - sometimes Cecil would just sigh happily and that was the clue that the next five minutes would be spent describing the perfect hair, perfect teeth, smile, clothes, skin, smell - perfect everything.  
Darren wished someone (Cecil) would talk about _him_ like that.  
Instead he just watched with anger as Cecil smiled (oh so beautifully) and blushed (oh so cutely) and waved his hands in sheer joy because _Carlos_ was on the phone again.  
Before Carlos could begin selfishly and manipulatively asking if Cecil would mention some bull-crap science, Darren slipped into the room and all but shoved a sheet of paper in front of Cecil.  
Yes he might have broken a law or eight in getting the information on the paper, but damnit if it wasn't an important story.  
And nothing was better in Darren's ears than Cecil cutting Carlos off to make an emergency announcement.  
"I am so very terribly sorry Carlos, beautiful dear Carlos but Darren-the-intern has just given me a pressing warning from someone who claimed to be an Angel..."  
Darren didn't need to see the look on Carlos' face, but when he was sitting in the abandoned mine shaft later that day, imagining it did keep him entertained.  


-  


_Liam_   


Liam hated it when Carlos came to the studio because of how he treated Cecil. Liam hated Carlos, not because he didn't understand the devotion Cecil felt, but because Liam did - it was the same devotion he felt for Cecil.  
Liam knew that Carlos didn't deserve Cecil because _no one_ deserved Cecil.  
In fact, as he watched Carlos wave his beeping box over the studio, with Cecil watching Carlos, his head supported by one hand, lost in a dreamy-smile, Liam knew what he had to do.  
He just had to get rid of Carlos. Cecil would understand. Cecil would come to understand.  
Old Woman Josie had said that the Angels agreed with him. She said that the Angels would help him, so long as he gave them his mortal/immortal soul (he wasn't sure which it was she said both and neither but he didn't care; it was worth it, Cecil was worth it).  
Actually, Liam wasn't going to lie, he wasn't sure if the Angel's had helped him or Old Woman Josie because she had just given him an apple and told him to give it to Carlos. Liam thought it was all a bit Snow White, but Old Woman Josie told him not to be silly - this apple was not poisoned - but everyone knew that apples were full of worms that would eat his internal organs.  
The problem came, however, when Liam gave the apple to Carlos. The problem was that Carlos didn't want the apple and just gave it to Cecil instead. The look of sheer happiness on Cecil's face made fury boil up in Liam because it was _his_ apple, so it should be _him_ Cecil made that face at.  
Just as Cecil was about to take a bite of the apple, Liam dove in front and knocked the apple out of Cecil's hand.  
Of course, life being life meant that Liam landed on the apple with his face and the worms...  
Oh God the worms...  
At least Cecil was looking at him now. Cecil was looking at him. Cecil...  


 

-  


 

_Jack_   


Jack was not like the other interns. He wasn't going to let anyone get in his way and his plan was simple; he wouldn't die.  
Yes, that was where the other interns had fallen down - they had died and so they lost their chance with Cecil.  
If jack didn't die, then Cecil would realise how perfect Jack was. And so he made himself indispensable. He fetched all the food Cecil could ever need and perfectly crafted it. He fetched all the drinks Cecil could ever want. He did the cleaning and organised the notes. He made sure to always give Cecil anything important at the right time so that everyone would hear the thanks Cecil would give him. Jack wanted everyone to know that Cecil was his.  
Jack might have had a chance. He really might have. But he went and made the same fatal flaw as everyone else.  
He went and died.  
Clearly his death was one of controversy because Jack got hit by a car and everyone knows that cars don't exist. So Jack was either dead or not - a Schrödinger’s cat (but not because Schrödinger’s cat was more like the cat in the bathroom because that was actually a cat).  
In the end, it was decided that Jack must have just run away.  


 

-  


 

_+1: Carlos_   


Carlos hated the interns at the radio-station.  
He didn't want to hate anyone, not really; he just wanted to focus on the science. He just wanted to know what was going on in this town because there **was** something going on and he would find out.  
But the interns. They were always there in Cecil's broadcasts (Carlos only started listening to get a better understand of what was going on, it wasn't because he was addicted to that soft beautiful voice, of course not no).  
They were always there when he went to the studio for science (to watch out of the corner of his eye as Cecil flushed the prettiest red and stumbled over his words - his normal composure lost all because of Carlos).  
Carlos wasn't a bad person - in fact he was a good person; trying to help the world through science, but like all good people he had his vices.  
His vice was that whenever Cecil announced in his slightly sad (sometimes breathless, sometimes compassionate, sometimes cheerful) voice that "Intern-number-nth has passed away/died/been murdered/been lost/disappeared" there was a coil of such _pleasure_ in Carlos' body.  
In all of the time that Carlos had been in the quaint town, the turn-over had been so very high for interns and yet Cecil's interest in _him_ had never wavered.  
Yes, Carlos might be jealous of the interns, but Cecil was his and that wouldn't change.

 

(Well no it's not the end because this is Night Vale dear folks and if there is nothing to be learnt in Night Vale but this - there is never an end, but a shadowy future full of indescribable horrors)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr; bennylucerenna.tumblr.com ~


End file.
